ANTi
by Leoparda
Summary: A short story inspired a little by ANTIdiaRy by Rihanna of Sora's experience when he discovers later on that it's not what he had expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :), I'm back with a new fanfic starring Sora in his experience that's highly inspired a bit by Rihanna's ANTI diary, and I decided, why not write it :)? Enjoy!

ANTi

* * *

Sora layed on his side upon a beautiful bedroom that resembled an angelic heaven, sleeping peacefully. He was lost during his sleep, turning his head over a bit, his eyes slowly deep in thought. Sora soon woke up to a piano making light sounds of a slow music song. He turned over and noticed that there's a young girl with brown hair playing with the keyboard, focusing on the song. Sora loved the tune that the girl was playing, it was somewhat eerie yet calm and collected but a bit sad. Sora then quickly noticed that another young kid, this time a boy with white hair, was playing along with the white satin bedsheets that's upon Sora's bed. Sora then turned his head over under the bedsheet and beamed at the kid, who in turn smiled at him back. The girl then stopped playing on the piano and started to walk over to the bed where she noticed Sora, who is still smiling a bit. Sora giggled a little as the girl joined the boy under the bedsheet, both of the kids chuckling and Sora joining in too. Sora then asked the kids, "Hey, my name is Sora. Who are you by the way? And what are you doing here? You guys are in my bedroom." He laughed slightly at the end of his sentence. The young girl then responded to Sora with a direct tone, "Because 'she' is here." Sora's expression on his face went from friendly to confused in a minute. "Who..?" He asked.

Two of the young children then removed themselves from the bedsheets and then stood at the doorway, both of them hand in hand and looking at Sora with somewhat blank expressions on their faces. Sora frowned, his mouth somewhat open as he tried to comprehend on what's going on exactly. As he stood up from his bed and began to walk, two of the children back away from him, somewhat scared and frightened as they walk away. While Sora walked in curiousity, he then noticed a chain link, yet tiny 'key' that was lying on the floor. "Is this.. a key?" Sora asked as he bent down and began to pick it up, holding it in his right hand. He then looked at the direction of the kids, who are now backing away to a door that on the inside is shifting virtually with semi bright dark flashes. Quickly, flashes of a young woman with a silver crown covering half of her face appears almost in four seconds before flashing away to the darkness. The 'key' that Sora is holding already started to glow rhythmically. Sora looked down and then realized that the 'key' is emitting cryptic messages, such as 'You will know when the time comes' and 'The dream is not over yet.' Puzzled by this, Sora walked over to the door before entering it fully, demanding his answers mentally. _What is happening in my bedroom? This is so strange. It never happened to me before._

The door shifted to a new yet magnificent room, and Sora entered the room boldly. The room somewhat resembled Sora's bedroom almost, but it was a bit dim and a bit dark but somewhat pleasant, with the young woman standing near the bed, the same lady with the crown over her face. She was smiling at Sora. Sora turned his head over with a bewildered expression on his face. "Who are you?" He asked calmly. The young woman then responded back to him, "I am your dream. The key that you're holding is the mark to me. Use the key to unlock me. Then you can find your answers to your dream." She said, still smiling warmly at him. Sora blinked, then looked down at the key in his palm. "...Ok. I still don't know what's going on exactly, but if this is a dream, then I will be able to wake up from it. But.. how exactly do I 'unlock' you?"

"It's easy." The lady explained. "Move the key towards me, then place it beneath my heart and then turn it over. Then you will see the results." Sora was skeptical about it, but was bold and brave enough to know that he can do it. "All right." Sora moved closer to where the lady was standing and raised his right arm as his hand twisted a little, before turning over the key on the lady's chest slightly. The lady started to glow before she slowly dissolve into golden, diamond sparkles, and the two young kids appeared, sleeping soundly on a white soft round chair. The young girl that's sleeping highly resembled Kairi, to Sora' eyes. Sora beamed a bit and walked over to the little girl, before starting to bent down and rest his body towards the girl and the boy, and closed his eyes, drifitng off to sleep in peace.

 _Maybe it's a dream after all._

Then he opened his eyes.

* * *

So, that's that :). I think it was ok, yet I also think it's a bit random XD. Oh well! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's_ _No_ _te_** : **I've returned! Here I've decided to continue this story that I'm growing to love :). Keep in mind that this is inspired by ANTIdiaRy by Riha** nna. Enjoy :).

ANTi - Part II

* * *

When Sora opened his eyes, he immediatly blinked in confusion and quickly noticed that the room he's in already is a large, LED-structured chamber where the LED structures are shaped like thin rectangular lines that seemed to be laser cut, or something similar like that. The color is also very light sky-blue. Sora got up from his position and stood up to dart his eyes across the strange room. "I think that this is my second dream.. The girl did said to me that I have to find my answers to my dream, though." He then started to walk across the hallway to his left, and continued walking calmly from there until he spotted a semi-large, LED computer keyboard located at the near end of the chamber. "What's that doing in here?" He asked to himself. Some of the buttons have LED numbers and letters already glowing rhythmically. Sora knew that he's a little bit not ok at using computers, but since he wants his solution, then he has to do what he needs to do. He walked over to the keyboard, looked down, and saw the LED numbers/letters that were displayed right above those buttons: 13, 7, Hearts, Keyblade, Destiny Islands, Power, and Light. Sora then pressed them one by one slowly, as if he's making sure that he's pressing them in the correct order. As he presses each of the buttons, a sudden supernatural force then began to affect Sora, but it wasn't really causing him to die, it was as if the force was slightly possessing him in correspondense to him pressing the buttons in order, so, when Sora felt that the force was being connected with him, he began to relax. After the buttons were pressed, and the force beginning to slowly disconnect away from Sora's mind, the numbers and letters rose from the power of the LED lights. During that, a voice appeared throughout the chamber, and also somewhat in Sora's mind, too. "My key is my own power, and the honor will be endless. My heart is transforming, and there's proof that there's strength in numbers, too."

But it wasn't Sora's voice, though.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ Part III is coming soon! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think of it :). **


End file.
